User blog:Pygmy Hippo 2/Michael Myers the Shape vs. Darius the Party Hard Killer
I've pit slasher villains against virtual psychos three times before but now it's time for a fight that isn't just a simple one vs. one encounter, rather one that will test both killers intellect and stealth to come out on top. In a small town party full of people, victims will drop like flies as these two cut thin the herd with their knives and blend in with their white masks for the perfect opportunity. Victory might not depend on who's a better fighter this time, it might just depend on who gets the first blow. Michael Myers the Shape, the stalking killer who terrorized Haddonfield on two different Halloween nights! Darius the Party Hard Killer, the murderous alter-ego of a detective who made several parties dead silent! Who is Deadliest? Michael Myers the Shape (Halloween) "I met him, fifteen years ago; I was told there was nothing left, no reason, no conscience, no understanding; and even the most rudimentary sense of life or death, of good or evil, right or wrong. I met this six-year old child, with this blank, pale, emotionless face, and the blackest eyes...the devil's eyes."-Dr. Loomis Bio:Michael Myers the Shape was once a boy who stabbed his older sister to death and was apprehended by the police before being sent to a sanitarium. Dr. Loomis met with him several times and concluded that he was pure evil before he escaped on Halloween several years later to hunt his remaining sister Laurie Strode. He failed to kill her on his first murder spree but started a second the same night where he was eventually put down by an explosion in a hospital. Primary:Kitchen Knife Michael's knife is 16 inches long, weighs 1 pound, and can easily stab through his victim’s bodies with ease but can also swing effectively. Secondary:Claw Hammer Myers' hammer is 12 inches long, weighs 1 pound, and has a regular hammer head and two blunt spikes for pummeling victims' skulls. Special Weapons:Syringe The Shape's improvised weapon is 17 inches long, is lightweight, and can drain a victim's blood or inject oxygen into their bloodstream. Darius the Party Hard Killer (Party Hard) "Come on John, sooner or later you're going to have to admit it to yourself. You enjoy the rush just as much as I do. The splatter. The silence... John, look around you. The world is falling to shit. These people, they don't realize how good they've got it. We're doing them all a favor." Bio:Darius the Party Hard Killer is Detective John West's alternate personality caused by the Rhino drug that originally killed party goers to get some sleep. This turned into a trip across many U.S. states in various locations like a rooftop and cruise ship where he evaded the police multiple times. Darius sees his killing as art and ultimately believes that he's fixing society by crashing as many parties as possible. John West appears to have become homeless after the events of the first game. Primary:Hunting Knife Darius' knife is 12 inches long, weighs 0.8 pounds, and can decapitate victims with a single swing or kill with a single stab. Secondary:Ninjato Sword West's sword is 19 inches long, weighs 1.9 pounds, and can decapitate three victims in one swing but can also stab. Special Weapons:Speaker Trap The Killer's party trap is 45 inches tall, is already set, and will explode when someone gets close enough to it and kill them. X-Factors Physicality:Michael Myers can walk through a wooden door and lift a tombstone, can tank several revolver rounds and an explosion before succumbing to the flames, but is extremely slow due to only power walking after victims. Darius can kill bears and lift people's bodies, run for short periods of time, and tank a glancing hit from a police car although most other injuries injuries of that caliber kill him. Experience:The Shape killed his sister as a child before killing numerous people in one Halloween night including a security guard and marshal, only being defeated by the combined efforts of Laurie Strode and Dr. Loomis. The Party Hard Killer killed numerous people in various parties at sea, in the woods, and at rooftops but had to rely on indirect methods to kill police and bouncers that he came across as they outmatched him physically. Tactics:Michael Myers stalks his victims for a while before hiding in wait for them and has used numerous different weapons to kill them like wires and scalpels with him using a sheet and glasses to disguise his identity or playing dead. Darius blends in at parties with the help of spare clothes, wrenches to pin blame on others, and indirect methods of killing like poison and falling cabinets although he has used more noticeable methods like stabbing sprees and bombs. Notes Voting ends on March 27th. Votes need edges or two paragraphs to count. The fight takes place at a party in Haddonfield where neither knows the other is there at first and there are partygoers who can call the police if they discover a death along with various weapons scattered around like extra syringes, speakers, and other items from both killers' arsenals. The Battle Haddonfield, Illinois "I'm telling you, Mr. West, my patient is the worst threat this community has ever faced!" "And I'm listening, Dr. Loomis. I'm looking for a silent man in blue clothes with a kitchen knife, is that correct?" "He's no man! He's evil incarnate! He has the Devil's eyes!" "I have a hard time believing that Dr. Loomis but I'll look for your escaped patient and arrest him if I find him." "You need to use lethal force, Mr. West!" "Farewell, Dr. Loomis, it's time to for me to do my job." With that, Detective John West walked out of the interrogation room and went out the front doors to get in his car. Dr. Loomis held his head and cursed under his breath at the police force's apparent lack of concern before an officer approached him. "You can come with me for a sweep of the area, Dr. Loomis." "You still don't understand, that's no man!" While Loomis ranted about his patient at the station, John drove down the streets of Haddonfield and admired his new town where he had gotten another detective job after...his other job. He thought about his old mask and hunting knife waiting in a drawer at home but focused back on the search for the man named Michael Myers. Another car was an opposite end of the city that afternoon and the man inside watched two teenage girls. The Shape looked for as long as possible without getting caught and heard some talk about a party later at night. Michael was interested and drove away to park somewhere so he could get closer to hear what the girls, including his sister, were talking about and hid behind some hedges. Myers heard the girls before talking and just listened for a while. "It'll be fun, Laurie!" "Annie, don't tell me this is another one of your attempts to get me a boyfriend!" "The Halloween Party's in the neighborhood too! It's not even a long walk from your house! Come on, Laurie!" "Fine but I swear if I see any drugs or alcohol, I'm leaving!" "Fine..." Myers peeked out from the hedge and stared at Laurie when her friends weren't looking and she poked Annie with her shoulder. "Annie, there's that weird guy from earlier looking at me again." "What the bush?" "No, Annie! I'm being serious, he must have went behind it." "Well check it if you're so afraid of your stalker. Probably just some boy in a Halloween costume anyways, there was one wearing that outfit." Strode and her friend walked past the hedge and there was no Michael, only the back of the bush and Annie teased Laurie even more. He on the other hand, had gotten all of the info he needed and drove away to search for the location before he drove past a police car. It didn't pull him over however as the driver took one look at his mask and decided there was no way that wasn't just a partygoer. "Hey, West, long time no see!" "Oh hi, Brad, haven't seen you since I left the force in Nevada. What brought you to Illinois?" "I could ask the same thing after you left the force so suddenly but that crazy doctor you were talking to earlier wanted to know if you found something." "No, just some kids in Halloween costumes and other police cars." "Same here, in fact, I don't think anybody's seen anything out of the ordinary and the one guy Dave picked up turned out to be some teen who didn't even know who Michael Myers even was." "Well, it's getting late, I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow, Brad." "Yeah, it's been a long day and I'm on my way back home myself. Still can't believe that guy, he's the Devil! Of course, Dr., do you need treatment yourself? Never heard that one before even with the Party Hard Killer around." "That was odd and didn't the sanitarium want him back?" "I sure hope so, John, I had to drive with him around town. See you tomorrow." West walked up the stairs to lay on his bed and sleep but was woken up halfway through the night by loud music. He was familiar with this and fought off the urge to get his old tools but he couldn't sleep. John finally got up and opened the drawer next to his bed, putting on his mask and sheathing his knife in his old suit, as Darius walked out of the house to crash another party. He wouldn't be the only killer there however as the Shape had found a way in to the massive house across the street through the back. The teenagers who saw him were too drunk to care or thought he was that guy who had left for a walk coming back finally. Michael passed through the crowds without anyone noticing him or his kitchen knife and climbed the stairs to search for somewhere to lie in wait for victims. As he was walking around, a man approached him to ask where the bathrooms were and he ignored him while going to a dark room. "Hey asshole, I asked a question-oh, there it is, thanks bro!" The man only got a step inside the bathroom before hand covered his mouth and a blade carved through his spine making him groan in pain. Myers ended his suffering shortly afterwards by slitting his throat with the scalpel and dumped his corpse in the tub. Michael hid in the darkest corner and just waited for another victim, ignoring the sounds of the music and focusing on footsteps coming up the stairs. A woman walked in the room and was intercepted a step in once more. She couldn't even scream as the wire choked the life out of her and cut into her throat before she was dumped in the same bathtub. "Oh my god...you murderer!" The man got grabbed by the shoulder and slammed headfirst into the wall by Myers as he attempted to flee but his cry attracted others. The Shape snapped his neck and turned to see a crowd trying to block his path. "You're not getting out of this, motherfucker!" But Michael did with the help of his kitchen knife and screams came from the room and the few who managed to escape with blood on them. Earlier on the first floor, Darius searched for things to use in the party and noticed an old cabinet that he rigged to fall. Done with that, West's alter-ego walked over to a package and pulled something out before going to the punch bowl. Nobody noticed him pouring anything in and the party wasn't interrupted even as people complained that the punch tasted weird. Still it didn't seem to change much despite a couple having to stop dancing to sit down and hold their aching stomachs. It wasn't until they heard someone yelling about a murderer upstairs and people running up to the second floor that the Party Hard Killer's poison took effect. First a woman fell out of her seat, next a man toppling over on the dance floor, and then everyone started dropping like flies. Even as this chaos went on, a young couple went in a room and were immediately squashed by a falling cabinet. Several unconscious people and a blood pool were enough for someone to call the police and nobody noticed Darius by one of the speakers next. This was another fatal error and five people unfortunately wound up in front of it just as it was about to blow up. Five people fell over dead and one's blonde friend ran over to check of she was alive before weeping as a cop walked through the front door. Officer Brad was interrupted in his investigation by a man claiming that he needed to go to the second floor now. "Annie, wake up! Annie!" The Party Hard Killer was unnoticed again as he took a shortcut to the upstairs and waited to hear what would happen. "I'm an officer of the Haddonfield police force! Come out with your hands up!" When no reply came from the back room, he angrily charged forwards and broke the door. Myers took advantage of the opportunity and grabbed Brad by the neck, lifting him up off his feet, before stabbing him in the gut with his knife. The officer smacked his shoulder with a baton but the Shape stared into his eyes as he stabbed again, this time severing his spine, and dropped the corpse to the floor. He noticed a girl looking at him that he knew and saw her turn to run away. Laurie Strode screamed and ran right into West's alter-ego's hunting knife which punctured her heart and she spat up blood before looking down in shock. Darius didn't waste another moment before pulling the knife out and decapitating her with a single swing that revealed a tall man behind her. Some part of him acknowledged that the man he was looking at was Michael Myers and the other man acknowledged this newcomer as having taken his kill. Only one girl saw what happened next as the two swung at each other and tried to get a stab in but one finally made contact. The Party Hard Killer dug the knife into Michael's wrist and he didn't even make a sound as he slashed his foe across the chest. Darius staggered back as the Shape advanced and duck under a swing to stab his opponent in the back which also had barely any effect. While Myers was bleeding, he didn't care about anything but killing his new target and grabbed West's alter-ego by the neck before throwing him down to the first floor. Michael looked down to see a terrified girl fall down the staircase and the Party Hard Killer running away. Finally the partygoers started fleeing in crowds and driving away as a few people stayed behind to inform the police again and a more serious response was on the way. The Shape pulled out a claw hammer as he strided over to Darius who was pulling something out from a cabinet and decapitated a nearby couple before his foe stepped back. The Ninjato sword left a bloody mark on Myers' chest, making him and West's alter-ego even, but he swung at his opponent with the claws. The Party Hard Killer's mask was torn off and he grabbed Michael's mask to pull it off in response, prompting both to stumble around looking for their 'true' faces. When both retrieved their masks, Darius took another swing that the Shape tried to block with his wrist but it was slashed off in a second. West's alter-ego didn't get away with that as the hammer smashed his shoulder and broke the bone, making him grimace under the mask, as Myers tilted his head at where his hand used to be. The virtual psycho tried to swing again but the slasher villain used his claws to rip the sword out of his weaker foe's hand. The Party Hard Killer staggered near the speakers and Michael got too close to a rigged one which knocked him over. Darius investigated the body but got a syringe in the leg that put oxygen into his bloodstream and he kicked the Shape's hand away. Myers was relentless however and started draining blood from West's alter-ego's other leg before getting a hunting knife in his throat. That finally stopped Michael and his eyes finally closed before the Party Hard Killer pulled out two items, putting one on the ground and one on his foe's body. Darius fled to his shortcut to get some new clothes as a SWAT team and Dr. Loomis pulled up in a van, only to see nobody but a man dressed in a white sheet with glasses in the house. "Wrench!" "I have you now Michael!" The Shape was confused until he saw the outline of a bloody wrench underneath the sheet and desperately tried to fend off the riot gear armed SWAT with just one hand and a kitchen knife as Loomis aimed at the back of his head with a revolver. An explosion sent everyone flying throughout the empty living room and West's alter-ego walked in to see if the bomb had finally killed Myers. Content with the SWAT officer lying facefirst on his own shield, Loomis slumped against a wall, and Michael with his neck clearly broken, the Party Hard Killer decided to dance after another successful party crash. Darius didn't last for long before falling over dead, a victim of the Shape's syringe, as his foe finally got back up and snapped his neck. Michael Myers the Shape's neck was in almost as much pain as his wrist due to the previous knife wound and impact with the floor but he had survived. Darius the Party Hard Killer had not and he raised his foot before stomping on his head to make sure his opponent was truly dead. Without any pause, Michael Myers staggered out of the house to look for more victims but failed to notice a certain doctor moving his head. Winner:Michael Myers the Shape Expert's Opinion Michael Myers had the better primary weapon but Darius had the better secondary and special weapons, however this fight got really interesting in X-Factors. The Shape was in far better physical condition and one of the stealthiest slashers which gave him opportunities to keep hidden but the Party Hard Killer could pin the blame on him and escape the police with ease along with experience being too close to call as Michael had dealt with armed foes face-to-face but Darius was killing for much longer. In the end, the Party Hard Killer just couldn't truly put down the Shape and couldn't take the hits himself. Category:Blog posts